


whispers and screams

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't get used to how whispers follow him around</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers and screams

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words weekend challenge : prompt "from a whisper to a scream"

It's something that Frank found hard to get used to, the size of Sleepy Hollow. For someone used to the big city, living in a town so small that the faintest whisper can be heard five miles away takes some getting used to. A town where a whisper can go to a scream in the blink of an eye is even harder. 

Especially when the whispers follow them wherever they go. 

Jenny's used to it, has had it her whole life. Whether it's about her runaway dad or her crazy mom or the things she got up to when she was a kid, her time in Tarrytown and the things she's rumoured to have done, the whispers have followed her around for years. Doesn't mean she likes it though, especially when the real truth is something that can never be made widely known. 

For Frank, it's more recent. Oh, the whispers were benign at first, about the new police captain and his past, his marital status and, when Macey came to visit for the first time, his "poor disabled daughter." (He'd come within an inch of using some very unparliamentary language to the Widow Potter when he'd overheard that in the post office one day.) 

Then Ancitif came along and Frank turned from a pillar of the community into a pillar of salt, exiled to jail and later to Tarrytown. People doubted him, his morals, his sanity, and even when the charges were dismissed, the whispers kept coming. Rumours of quid pro quo and a hushed up conspiracy raced around the town and he couldn't refute them because he wasn't exactly him back then. 

The whispers follow them both around separately; when they embark on a relationship the whispers turn into a scream, second and third looks at every turn, conversations stopping when they walk into a room together. 

And Frank doesn't care. 

Because at the end of the day, when he and Jenny go back to the home they are making together, when they close the door behind them and it is just the two of them, they know that together they make perfect sense. The whisperers don't see that, probably never will, but they don't have to. 

The way Frank looks at it, he lost nearly everything in Sleepy Hollow. Whatever he's gained, he's holding on to. 


End file.
